


Just Don't Fall

by Nagisa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagisa/pseuds/Nagisa
Summary: A brief moment of self-reflection.





	Just Don't Fall

"I don't know what the hell I expected," he said, mostly speaking to the image in the mirror in front of him. Yuri Plisetsky, Ice Tiger of Russia, gold medalist and record breaker, was unsure about his future. He raised his arms and turned slowly, keeping his eyes on the reflection as long as he could. He had only just turned 16, and he knew it wasn't long before the advance of years would catch up with him.

Could he maintain his flexibility and grace as his body changed? He could, couldn't he? He wasn't ignorant of the world. He'd seen many of his peers go from tiny slips barely able to hold their own in a strong wind to hulking masses of muscle, sometimes solely by virtue of the passage of time. But it also depended on personal body type, and what kind of effort one put in to shape themselves the way they wanted, he was certain. He stepped back from the mirror and raised his leg up onto the barre, leaning over until his head made contact with the limb. It would just take hard work, and he wasn't afraid of that. He would do anything possible until there was nothing else he could do. And then he would do even more.

Twisting forward, he looked down at the floor with a sigh, blond locks falling into his face. He wondered how bad it would really be if things did change that much. Although he would definitely have to completely re-learn how to move and balance, there would be a benefit, he presumed. He didn't particularly like thinking about it, but just maybe such a change would make him feel less physically repulsive. As much as he loved the advantage his body gave him in competition, there were other areas of life where it was clearly a disadvantage, and just maybe it wouldn't be so bad to finally overcome that.

He straightened up, lowering his leg from the barre. Standing upright again, he lifted the other leg behind himself, reaching back to catch his heel and pull up as far as he could without pain, looking into the mirror again at the neat teardrop shape his body formed. He decided it was perfectly fine with him if no one ever wanted to be with him if he could continue to win, continue to break records and continue to rise. As long as he never fell, he would be okay.


End file.
